


Virtual Con Fanzine Cover

by Megabat



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 02:37:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20807138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megabat/pseuds/Megabat
Summary: A cover I made for fun for a virtual fanzine.  This was made  for the SHareCon facebook group created for all of us that could not attend the actual convention this weekend.





	Virtual Con Fanzine Cover

As usual do not alter or redistribute/repost without permission. 


End file.
